Challenge: Naruto Fanfiction Ideas for Naruto Fanfiction Authors
by MM995
Summary: In this article, I've written several story ideas that I personally find interesting, along with several requirements and published them as a sort of challenge. There are 4 story ideas in total. I hope some good authors find them as interesting as I do and I wish good luck to all who have taken up the challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is MM995.

I've decided to give a sort of challenge to the authors of the Naruto fandom. I've written several ideas for different stories that I believe would be quite interesting, with several conditions for each of those ideas. The ideas are:

**I. idea, inspired by RandomWriter21's ****Monster of the Hidden Leaf:**

**-**Kisame Hoshigaki comes to Konoha requesting for work after becoming a missing-nin and doesn't join the Akatsuki

-He meets Naruto (who must be 4 to 6 years old) while discussing with the Hokage when Samehada accepts Naruto as a potential wielder of the blade, which causes Kisame to adopt him in order to train him, which undoubtedly means that Naruto will be significantly but realistically stronger than in canon (**absolutely** no Godlike)

-Unlike the original story, Kisame doesn't have a terminal illness

-Naruto must either have a single water affinity or a dual wind and water affinity (no hyoton)

-Kisame (who must be the same age as Kakashi) must befriend Itachi, who in the end convinces the ex-kiri nin to become a konoha ninja

-Itachi must become the Godaime Hokage by Graduation Day, which must be achieved when Kisame somehow finds out about the Uchiha coup d'etat and, knowing how powerful Itachi is, proposes that the Uchiha scion becomes Hiruzen's successor in order to stop it

-This is a rule that concerns this _and _the other stories; no harem or yaoi, no huge age gap between pairings and no incest

-Pairings depend on the author, though I personally prefer Naruto/Fuu or Naruto/Hinata

-Another general rule for all the stories; no bashing, but if you feel that it must be done than it must be very mild and short

**II. idea:**

-There must be a chain of events that force the Akatsuki to stall their plans for a few years longer than in canon

-The story must begin during Naruto's early childhood (6-8 years old)

-Naruto must become realistcally stronger and better educated than in canon by gaining a teacher or two who take an interest in him, also before the official start of the manga

-The mentor/s who take an interest in him can be achieved in many ways which are dependant on the author, for example:

*Jirayia comes back to Konoha and takes him on a trip to avoid the abuse of the villagers

*Like in Nidaime no Sairin by Narutoenthusiast, a chakra imprint of a dead ninja provides him guidance and training

*A jonin like Asuma or Kakashi, after witnessing the abuse, decide to help him

*One of the village's clans adopts him when Hiruzen finally relents

*etc., etc.

-By the time he's eighteen, Naruto must be at least high A-rank (which is not a long shot since both Deidara and Itachi had become S-rank by that time) and he must have the Adamantine sealing chains as one of his skills

-The existence of the three year training trip with Jirayia is not neccesary nor is it disencouraged

-The rules for pairings and bashing are the same as in the I. idea

**III. idea:**

-The Uzumaki chakra is very special and has unique properties, one of those is that when an Uzumaki is born with two primary affinity's that when combined form a kekkei genkai, the Uzumaki acquires that ability

-The properties of the Uzumaki chakra that are present in canon are also present in the story; the huge lifeforce, vast stamina, massive chakra, accelerated healing rate, etc.

-Naruto is one of those Uzumaki and the kekkei genkai he acquires will be chosen by the author. However, he cannot have the chakra chains and he must find out about his ability when he is either 6 or 7

-Wind doesn't have to be one of his two primary affinities

-The teams don't have to be the same as in canon (this rule applies to all stories)

-Though this is not a strict requirement, it's highly preferable:

*if Naruto gains Scorch style, then Hiruzen must ask the Kazekage to send him someone to help him, which in the end must be Pakura, and as a show of good faith and desire to strenghten their alliance, he will provide certain compensation (the form of compensation is dependant on the author) for Pakura's mentorship and Naruto must occasionally come with Pakura to Sunagakure to train temporarily. This also means that Sunagakure will not betray Konoha in the future. Naruto's relationship with Gaara when the two meet is also dependant on the author

*if Naruto gains Ice style, then the civil war in Kirigakure must end when Naruto is 6. Kirigakure and Konoha must wish to form an alliance and one of the conditions is that Mei Terumi must send someone with Ice style to train Naruto, which must be Haku and his parents, and Naruto himself will occasionally come to Kirigakure. In this story, his father never tried to murder them. Haku's mother trains both her son and Naruto. While in Kirigakure, Zabuza (who has never become a missing-nin) takes an interest in both of them and trains them in water style ninjutsu. In order for Naruto to train his wind style ninjutsu, Asuma must become his jonin sensei

**IV. idea, heavily inspired by 'Nidaime's Descendant' and 'Nidaime no Sairin':**

**-**Tobirama Senju took precautionary measures to ensure that no one controls him if he's brought back with Edo Tensei, thus, when Orochimaru brings him back to fight the Sandaime, he breaks free of his control, releases the Shodaime and attacks him instead and Hiruzen survives

-He had a daughter who was Minato's mother, thus making Naruto his great-grandson

-He decides to stay and train Naruto to the best of his ability, though the Shodaime must be released back to the world of the dead

-Jirayia must also provide training for Naruto

-Naruto must either have a dual water and wind affinity or a primary wind affinity with a very strong secondary affinity for water

-Whether his heritage becomes public or is revealed only to him and maybe a few others will be the authors choice

-Not neccesary, but something worth thinking about; the universe of the story up to the chunnin exams doesn't have to be the same one as in canon. In other words, the author can use the universe of an already written Naruto fic, even one of his/her own, as the background of everything that happened up to the beginning of this story, like 'Team 8' for example.

**All the chapters must at least have 3,5k words, except for the prologue and the epilogue, which can be as long or short as the author wishes them to be.**

**In the summary, the author must write 'Challenge by MM995' in order for me to recognise the story.**

**I also advise all the authors to check out Solvdrage's profile, who is a great Naruto fandom author, and check out his two Naruto challenges, which I personally find very interesting and unique.**


	2. Chapter 2

**V. idea:**

**-**Naruto time travels to not long after Kurama's attack on Konoha

-He tells Sandaime that he is from the future and convcinces him to let him raise the 'present' Naruto

-He must be a little over 20 years old and must have a wider assortment of skills than in canon, but he must NOT be godlike

-He takes Itachi as his student, not to mention he must the 'present' Naruto as well (if the writer wants, he can have one more students)

-Future events all dependant on the author

**VI. idea:**

**-**Naruto and several other characters (chosen by the author) travel to an alternate dimension

-In the alternate dimension, Naruto died on the day he was born and Minato and Kushina (they were 22 years old when Naruto was born) lived

-Due to the grief of losing their son, in that universe, they have their next child 4 years after Naruto's death, along with at least one more child

-Minato and Kushina are still somewhat grieving, especially Kushina

-Naruto must be at least 18 when he and those several other characters travel to the dimension

-The state of things in the alternate universe is dependant on the author


End file.
